


Good Morning

by tinasnewt



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flashback, Fluff, Marriage, everlark, katnissxpeeta, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: A flashback to Peeta's proposal.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen & Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Good Morning

The first thing Katniss saw when she woke up was her husband's sleeping face. A smile spread on her face as she took a deep breath of the fresh morning air and examined the ring on her finger. It shone in the sunlight, and the pearl that Peeta had given her in the Quarter Quell arena looked dazzling in the direct rays from the sun. She turned to the side, pulling the thick sheets up around her bare arms, and watched as Peeta slept. Katniss had grown so used to the practice that she was able to spot the imperfections you could only find if you truly looked. Of course, with her Peeta had no imperfection other than her. But that thought was immediately replaced as Peeta stirred, and she grinned to herself as she allowed the self deprecating thoughts to wallow away as she rejoiced in the atmospheric eyes of her husband. "Good morning," she whispered, stifling a yawn in the process. She stretched her limbs so that her toes touched the edge of the birch headboard.

"Good morning," Peeta replied, resting his head on his hand. "How did you sleep?"

"No nightmares," Katniss said, the realization hitting her. "It's been so long since I've been without one. I think the excitement of the day just wore me out."

Katniss observed the room, and it gave her an ultimately peaceful feeling. Sunlight bled through the blinds, illuminating the whole room into a magnificent blend of neutral colors. Waves overlapped the sand, which was evident because the open window allowed Katniss and Peeta to hear the crash of the waves upon the sand. She soon realized that they had the entire day to themselves, and it filled her with joy to know that she could spend her entire day in a tranquil bliss.

"Peeta?" Katniss' voice was quiet, and her eyes met his.

"Yes?"

She paused for a moment, then asked, "Can we stay like this all day?"

Peeta chuckled a bit, "Sure, I have no objections. We can just have people bring us food. It may not be the Capitol's food, but I'm sure the seafood District Four provides us with will be just as good.

"I'd love that," Katniss sighed. Peeta's free arm unwrapped itself from her, and pushed the button on the wall that called one of the staff members to bring them food.

He moved his arm back over Katniss. His lips touched mark he'd left on her the night before.

"Last night was... amazing," he whispered, "but are you okay after-"

"Yes," Katniss laughed. "you're supposed to bleed the first time. You don't want to know how many times my mother has tried to or had that conversation with me." Their hands intertwined, and Katniss' eyes looked at the shiny diamond ring on her ring finger.

Katniss thought of the day Peeta proposed.

_My yellow sundress flows through the wind as we walk back laughing into the house. We're both soaking wet, dripping into the grass. Our hands disconnect for only a moment, but that moment makes me feel empty. I need him. It makes me physically sick to not have him with me. That's why whenever he's working, I always roam around the new Hob. Every day at eleven thirty I stop at the bakery, and he always has fresh cheese buns out of the oven waiting for me. After lunch, I somehow always end up near what used to be the Seam. Shops upon shops have been built from the rubble. Today I stopped at a local jeweler to get my Mockingjay pin polished and the jeweler was always looking over his shoulder, like he was doing something forbidden. I assumed he was just nervous, a lot of people still look wary after I pass them or they see anything related to the Mockingjay. I don't blame them, I'm afraid too. Every day I'm afraid that somehow, someone will take away what I need most._

_Later this evening, after I got home, I put on a yellow sundress and head to the lake, leaving a note telling Peeta to come when he was done with work. Soon after I saw him walking and sitting down next to the stream next to me. My hand twirled in the mud, picking at a katniss root, which I was named after. The rock he sat on was sturdy, but loose, so if he leaned over he will fall into the small lake._

_"Hey Peeta, can you lean over and take a look at this plant?" I asked him. He soon leaned over and, as expected, tipped over and fell face first into the lake. His head popped up to see me rolling on my belly, laughing hysterically._

_"Not. Funny," he said through chattering teeth, his golden hair dripping water droplets into the lake. Soon I felt my foot being grabbed and helplessly grabbing grass while laughing, I was plunged into the cool water. My head resurfaced, watching as he laughed loudly, not knowing I was silently behind him. I was only a foot away when a big wave fell over his head._

_"Shi..." He began to say, but was muffled by the water going into his open mouth and over his head._

_Giggling, I pushed myself out of the water, grabbing Peeta's arm and pulling him onto the soft dirt-turned mud. He shivered slightly, making a chattering noise with his teeth._

_Soon after, we left which lead to this moment._

_Inside the house, I had on a fresh pair of pajamas, and was just chilling on the couch watching TV when Peeta called me into the living room. I stood up with a sigh, and, feet pattering across the wood flooring, entered the dining room._

_The scene before my eyes was incredible._

_On the cherrywood table an uncountable amount candles were lit, giving off a sweet aroma and illuminating the room with a soft glow. Piles upon piles of my favorite foods were lined up, and my eyes instantly landed on the savory cheese buns I had every day, and the lamb stew Peeta only made me on my bad days, where I could hardly bring myself out of bed. The pictures of our families, both of us young, seemed To stare at me in the flickering light._

_"Peeta... this is too much, it's not even a special occasion," I said, barely above a whisper. My hand was to my mouth, and I stared into those blue orbs that held the chair that must be mine. He just motioned with his hand to sit, and I hesitantly did so. He walked around the table, sitting in his own seat. After I realized there was no hope of getting an explanation of why he was doing this, other than the fact that he loved me dearly, I served myself and dug in._

_After, when my belly was stuffed to the fullest, Peeta walked back to me and grabbed my hands. Standing up, we walked until we were near the edge of the table._

_"Katniss Everdeen..." he said quietly, almost as if he was speaking to himself. It would've seemed that way too, had we not been holding each other's hands. Slowly, he let go of one hand. "You are the love of my life." Leaning down, and reaching into his pocket, my heart began to race. Was this really happening? "And I wouldn't want to spend it..." his other hand let's go, leaving me out of his grasp. Soon a brown box opens, revealing a small, diamond ring. He grabs my right hand again, "with anyone else. So, Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"_

_"Yes."_

It is in this moment Katniss realized, smiling to herself, that all of her doubts and worries were worthless. She thought he wouldn't love her in five years, that she'd be alone, but then, laying there, she whispered to herself, "He's not going anywhere."


End file.
